Desire: For the Hungry
by Enderlynn
Summary: Sasuke is in love with and is in an incestuous relationship with his brother Itachi. Drowning with guilt because of his taboo filled relationship, he seeks physical comfort from strangers. Unknowingly, he encounters a certain sexy, but dangerous blond, and falls into the pits of utter despair and destruction. AU, Yaoi, OOC, Lemon, Smut.


**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm kind of excited, but also extremely conflicted in presenting my new work. It was an idea that had always lingered in my mind, and I finally came around to writing it. If you have read my other story (which I just updated recently) I did mention this other story was in the works. I had a great time writing this first chapter, after I had all my ideas organized, the words just seemed to effortlessly flow onto the pages. I tried my best with editing it and making sure there were no major mistakes, but if I missed anything I do apologize! Well I hope you enjoy reading!

**Warnings: **This story deals with some very explicit content. This first chapter has two lemons. As for the even more explicit content, I will give more warnings as the story progresses. So please always look out for them before reading. As stated, this chapter has smut, if you read, please read taking this into consideration.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or the characters.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the loud sound of his cellphone ringing. His head hurt and he had no idea where he was.

When he looked at the screen of his phone he saw that is was his older brother Itachi calling.

"Hello?" He said as he answered the phone.

"Sasuke. Don't you think it's time to come home now?" The older Uchiha said softly with an indiscernible tone.

"Yeah." Sasuke breathed into the phone, shortly after his phone made a noise to signify that the call had ended.

It was significantly bright in the unfamiliar room he was in. He glanced down at his phone and saw that it was 9:47 AM.

He looked over beside him and he realized he had no idea who he had slept with last night. The person next to him had his back facing Sasuke, and had his buried in his pillow. Sasuke noticed the person had red hair and he suddenly became curious as to what the person looked like. He tried racking his brain for any possibilities, but he had drunk too much the night before and his memory was fuzzy.

He let his curiosity get the best of him and out of impulse, he loomed over the red head's body to try to get a peek at his face. This action seemed to have stirred the red head and soon his green eyes met with the onyx ones that were directly in his face.

Sasuke, a bit taken aback by the sudden confrontation murmured "good morning."

The red head with green eyes smiled in response and grabbed Sasuke by the neck, bringing their lips together.

Sasuke shifted himself over so he could be on top of the red head and further deepened the kiss. He felt the red head bite gently on his bottom lip before softly entering his tongue and playfully swirling it around Sasuke's.

"Ah…" Sasuke breathed out as he felt the red head's erection nudging against his ass.

Sasuke was also extremely turned on and wanton. He crawled down and took the red head's big member into his mouth.

He ran his tongue up the length of the shaft, getting it nice and wet while he stroked it with his hand. He felt the red head moan and then he swirled his tongue on the tip before taking it deeper into his mouth. He saw the red head lick his own fingers and then proceeded to prod Sasuke's asshole with them. He stuck two of them inside, extracting a moan from Sasuke's lips.

The red head began to tease him a little, moving his fingers inside in small circular movements. He then proceeded to gently thrust them in and out, soon quickening the pace.

"Hurry, I want it, ah..." Sasuke said panting.

The red head removed his fingers from Sasuke making him whimper slightly and then leaned over to retrieve a condom from the nightstand.

The raven grabbed the condom impatiently, unwrapped it, and put it on the red head's throbbing sex.

He then slowly rubbed it against his slit and then finally letting it enter him.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped in pleasure.

He leaned backwards on his arms and began riding the warm throbbing member.

The red head then began stroking Sasuke's sex that was already dripping in pre-cum. Sasuke's whole body felt hot. He was completely drowned in pleasure. Each thrust from the red head grazed against Sasuke's prostate and Sasuke was ready to melt.

"I'm cumming!" The red head grunted, and at the sound of this, Sasuke came violently into the red head's hand soon followed by the red head cumming inside Sasuke. Sasuke trembled feeling a warmth that seemed to emanate from the condom covered member in his ass. He relished in the feeling a little bit before getting off and rolling over next to the red head.

The red head grabbed him in an embrace, both of them breathing heavily trying to calm down after the previous steamy events. The red head's breathing slightly tickled Sasuke's neck and Sasuke squirmed over and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. They shared a few brisk pecks until Sasuke interrupted.

"I have to go you know."

"So soon?" The crimson haired man looked disappointed.

"Yeah… Can I borrow your shower?" The raven asked, stroking the other's hair comfortingly.

"Will you at least stay to eat something?" The red head said, burying his face into the pale raven's neck.

"Hm, I don't think I have time, sorry." Sasuke said, separating himself from the red head and getting up. "Where's the bathroom?" He added.

"Go straight and it should be over on your left." The red head said, getting up as well. "I'll be in the kitchen okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be out soon, thanks."

* * *

Sasuke went back into the bedroom to retrieve his clothes. He thought to himself that he should at least ask for the red head's number, so that way he could at least finally know his name. He didn't want to be rude and ask, and he didn't want to spoil the good mood they had just established.

He finished getting dressed and made sure he had all of his belongings. He glanced at himself in the mirror, he was wearing the same black v-neck shirt from yesterday, and he noticed his neck was covered in some fresh hickies. He impulsively rubbed his neck as if trying to rub them away, and then straightened out his hair and gave himself one last glance over before heading out. He walked out towards the kitchen, sniffing the air and whatever the red head was making smelled good, but Sasuke knew he couldn't afford to stay.

"Hey, I'll be leaving now." Sasuke said, leaning against the doorway.

He studied the red head's profile more closely. He was a pretty handsome man. His hair was kind of short, slightly spiked and some of it was long enough to cover his forehead; he was tall in stature, even moderately taller than Sasuke, which was pretty tall considering Sasuke was 6'0. He was extremely pale, just as pale as Sasuke, and his body was lean and muscular. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and Sasuke could see that starting from his neck all the way down to his abdomen was covered in a trail of fresh hickies. Knowing that he was the one that made them made him smile internally. The red head's green eyes were striking. They were covered in dark circles, but it made them stand out even more. Sasuke also noticed that he had a red tattoo reading "love" on the left side of his forehead, slightly covered by his red hair.

The red head walked over to Sasuke, disappointment clearly visible on his face.

"You should've at least eaten something before leaving."

"I know, I'm sorry," he handed his phone to the red head "here put your number in so I can call you sometime."

The red head put his number in and handed it back to the Uchiha. Sasuke glanced down and saw that his name was Gaara. He sent him a quick text telling him who it was so the red head could have his number as well.

They walked together towards the door, Sasuke suddenly grabbing Gaara by the neck to share one last kiss.

He opened the door and said, "I'll see you then, Gaara," winking as he said it and finally leaving.

He looked down at his phone and saw that it was already a quarter past noon.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sasuke shouted as he closed the door behind him.

He took off his shoes and then proceeded to walk towards his living room, where he found his brother sitting, and reading something on his iPad.

"Welcome home." Itachi said setting his tablet down.

"Yeah." Sasuke said in reply.

"Did you eat anything?" The older Uchiha asked.

"No, I was hoping you'd make me something." Sasuke said, slightly pouting.

Smiling, Itachi rose up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to Sasuke.

"You're as spoiled as ever." Itachi said ruffling his little brother's hair.

"That's your fault you know." The younger Uchiha said, caressing his face against his brother's arm.

"I know…" Itachi took a pause and then softly said, "I was lonely last night."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said coming closer to Itachi. Their eyes connected for a moment before Sasuke broke the rest of the distance and kissed his brother's lips.

Itachi cupped his brother's face in his hands, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Their tongues intertwined, and Itachi brought his arms down and clasped Sasuke closer to him. The kiss was very warm and loving.

Sasuke broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into his brother's neck. "I'm sorry." He said, his words sounding muffled.

"I know." Itachi said, breathing out, gripping Sasuke tighter in his arms.

They stood like that for what seemed to be a long time, Sasuke breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of his brother, while Itachi rubbed his little brother's back.

Finally, Itachi broke the embrace. "I'll make you something now, so you can just wait around before it's done."

"Okay." Sasuke said, already missing the heat from their earlier embrace.

Itachi quickly noticed the disappointment in Sasuke's face. "Is there anything you want me to make specifically?"

"Surprise me, you always know what I like best." Sasuke said smiling.

Itachi smiled in response and walked off towards the kitchen.

Sasuke walked over to one of the couches and sat down. He grabbed one of the decorative pillows and hugged it tightly to his chest while burying his face in it.

Itachi always seemed to forgive Sasuke no matter what he did. For that, Sasuke was extremely grateful. He knew no one loved him as much as Itachi did.

Yet, he couldn't help but being a complete disappointment. He was completely and utterly in love with his brother, and the feelings were thankfully mutual, but Sasuke couldn't stop himself from feeling this deep internal guilt. He knew the nature of their relationship was wrong.

No matter what, their relationship would always have to be hidden from people they knew or other family members. Their parents were no longer alive because they died in a traffic accident when Sasuke was still in high school, but he knew if they were alive he'd feel even guiltier.

Sometimes he felt he was cursed for having fallen in love with his own brother, but he knew there was no turning back. He knew he would love his brother for as long as he lived, and as long as Itachi returned the love, he never wanted to be separated from him either.

It would've been fine if Itachi had been someone else, hell, Sasuke's whole family knew he was gay, even since before his parents passed away. Gay people could even get married where he lived in New York. However, there was never any way he could get married to his own brother, there would probably never even be a person who would acknowledge their relationship. It was a relationship filled with taboo and Sasuke knew that. That's what killed him inside the most.

Sasuke found comfort for his guilt by getting physically comforted by any attractive man who wanted him. He would often go out at night when he was most struck with inner shame.

However, Itachi seemed to understand. He knew that was the only way Sasuke could live with himself.

That only added on to Sasuke's guilt. He knew his actions hurt the one he loved the most deep down. He just couldn't stop his own destructive behavior; it was a cycle that never seemed to end.

* * *

Sasuke had finished eating what Itachi had prepared for him and he was sitting in the kitchen as his brother washed the dishes.

He watched as Itachi finished and dried his hands with a nearby towel.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Sasuke said to his brother, staring directly into his eyes, almost as if he was challenging him.

"I love you too." The older Uchiha replied walking over to Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, looking solemn.

"Yeah, but you know what I hate?"

"What?" Sasuke wondered, completely entranced by his brother.

Itachi leaned in close to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "when other's mark what's not theirs," while running his fingers across the hickies on Sasuke's neck.

Itachi's breath sent a shiver through Sasuke's spine. Itachi took a nip at Sasuke's ear making him wince and yelp out.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's face and claimed his lips with his own. Their tongues intertwined hungrily, Itachi suckled on Sasuke's tongue and then bit down on his lip. Their lips connected once more, in a flutter of kisses, before Sasuke forced his tongue back into Itachi's mouth, savoring the feel of the other's mouth.

This kiss was different than the one from before, it was one filled with passion, they were both hungry with desire.

Soon Sasuke was making his way down kissing Itachi's neck and unbuttoning his brother's jeans. He pulled out his brother's member, which was already semi-erect.

Sasuke got down on his knees and gave the member a teasing stroke. He then ran his tongue along the shaft and took it in his mouth. He took it deep into his mouth while one of his hands teasingly played with the balls. Sasuke could feel his brother's large member, which was now fully erect, all the way down his throat.

"Mm, feels so good." Itachi rasped.

Sasuke sucked on the tip while he stroked it with his other hand. Itachi's member was fully drenched with pre-cum and Sasuke's saliva.

"I'm at my limit." Itachi breathe out.

Sasuke stood up and dropped his pants. He propped himself on top of the table and spread his legs. Itachi's eyes seemed to roam all over Sasuke's body, violating him.

"Come." Sasuke purred.

Itachi prodded his member against Sasuke's butthole and then forcefully rammed it in.

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned in sheer ecstasy.

Sasuke took hold of his brother's neck with one arm and his long hair with his other. He gripped tightly at it while his brother continued thrusting.

"Harder Itachi!" Sasuke begged.

Itachi quickened the pace. Their breathing erratic and ragged, their mouths clashed in a needy kiss. They moaned against each other's lips, both drowning in ecstasy.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke cried out.

"Me too…" Itachi breathed out onto Sasuke's lips.

They clasped each other tighter, pressing their lips together as they simultaneously found their release.

"Mn-ahh!" Sasuke's cry filled the room.

They stood there, panting into each other's necks, filled with utter relief and satisfaction.

It was times like this that confirmed what Sasuke already knew, there was no one else for him but Itachi; Itachi was the only one he would ever love this much.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews telling me what you thought, any comments, or any constructive criticism. Please keep in mind however to be civil, do not purposely try to be a unmannered person. I will reply to any questions or concerns, so please don't hesitate in leaving a review! Please look forward to the next chapter which in already in works!


End file.
